Awake
by Never.To.Late
Summary: This is a songfic. It's awake by Secondhand Serenade. I wrote this post sasuke's departure. It's very fluffy and you are warned it's YAOI. Enjoy!


Awake

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor the song. However, I love them both. So yeah!

It was late and Sasuke was awake. He was lost in the thoughts that swam through his head like always. It had been three and a half years since he left and one year since his return. On Tsunades orders he was not exectued fortreason. This was because a certain blond had begged her not to hurt the indeserving Uchiha. Sasuke was glad that he returned even if he got weird looks and almost everyone hated him. His teammates and fellow Ninjas had never given up on him though. The remained loyal constantly searching for him.

" Sasuke," Someone yelled.

He turned to see the dobe running towards him. He looked at that silly grin on Naruto's face and couldn't help but give a small smile.

" What do you wish to bore me with now, Dobe?" sarcasm, Sasuke's only line of defense against is secret love.

" Hey, I just wanted to see how you're doing and ask if you wanted to do something later," Naruto scowled at the use of his nickname.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. His eyes said please I missed you. His lips looked soft and smooth. He watched the overconfident grin slide from Naruto's face as he awaited the no.

With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised.

" Sure," Sasuke uncharacteristically smiled.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Sasuke.

" Okay I'll see you at the old training grounds later this afternoon," Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he ran to his house.

Sasuke let his thoughts consume him again. He remembered missions with Naruto where they would share a tent and Sasuke's heart would race at the thought of being alone with the dobe.

And you're lying real still,  
But your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
That's three that have passed, one more's fine.

Those were the times that got him by when he left. He remembered talking to Naruto on a stormy night to help calm the blond boys fear of thunder and lightening.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything. 

He never wanted to forget his moments where he came close to kissing Naruto or telling him how he felt. It's part of the reason he ran. He didn't want to hurt Naruto anymore or see Naruto cry anymore.

I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

He waited at the training grounds for the dobe to show. Just when he thought maybe the dobe lied about showing up he heard a loud voice.

" Sasuke wait," Naruto yelled," I'm sorry I'm late. Kakashi needed something."

" S'okay. So what's up?" Sasuke asked.

" I just wanted to make sure you knew tat someone still cares about you. Don't forget that," Naruto's grin gave way to a sad smile.

And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.

Sasuke didn't know what to say in return. He looked at Naruto and his stupid smile and broke down inside. The barriers crashed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto and pulled him close.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

Naruto hugged back and burried his head in sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke let the tears slide into Naruto's hair.

" You were what I missed the most. Your stupid little grins and deep blue eyes. The way you always smelled like ramen. How you always wanted to help people and never gave up on your dreams. How all you wanted in this greedy world was respect for who you are. To prove you were not a demon. I respect you Naruto, I love you," Sasuke cried.

" Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,

Sasuke just breathed in the scent of Naruto letting it consume him. He stepped back from Naruto and in one swift motion crashed his lips into the blond boy before him.

" I love you too," Naruto whispered gently.

Sasuke kissed him again, a gentle loving kiss full of emotions. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed steadily.

That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything

" Sasuke, I'm going to give you something. Don't break it," Naruto smiled.

" What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"... My heart," Naruto hugged Sasuke close again.

" I Promise I Won't," Sasuke clung to Naruto," I promise."

Sasuke Sat down and stared at Naruto.

" We have a lot of catching up to do. I missed you too," Naruto sat next to Sasuke.

The light quickly faded to dark as the boys talked. Naruto smiled more and more. Sasuke smiled too. Something he hadn't done in a while. The two lay in the grass and Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke watched hi evenm breathing and sighed. Then he mummbled a line from a song.

I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

El Fin.

So what do you think. I have to give props to Isuzuforever on for my inspirtion check out her video It's a sasunaru video called Stay awake Naruto SasuNaru 


End file.
